


Breakfast Club: Reader Insert

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of any and all Breakfast Club Reader Inserts, Requests Open, please submit requests to my tumblr, which can be found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: John Bender/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is friends with Andrew and John doesn’t think he’s good enough for her & thinks that Andrew is, so he acts mean to her when they’re all in detention

“John calm down. I can have friends outside of you and the-“  
“I know; I’m not upset just; think a little bit. Why would Andrew give you the time of day anyways. You know what he’s said about behind your back.”  
“And to my front.” You add in, John’s hands running against your sides as he mumbles in your ear.  
“He just doesn’t appreciate you like I do.”  
“Nobody does, did you miss the drawings Claire managed to post around the school of me as a ‘cute pig’ oh wait that wasn’t her was it?” John rolls his eyes.  
“Listen Y/N I have detention this Saturday and-“  
“What a coincidence so do I.” You grin when he narrows his eyes.  
“And how does a sweet innocent girl like you end up with detention anyways?”  
“You should know.” You flash your teeth at him and he shakes his head fondly.  
“You’re going to be the death of me you know that right baby?”

You’re scowling when Vernon walks in.  
“Wow didn’t think seeing a dick could depress me so much.” You comment.  
“That was good.” Andrew snickers at your comment nodding to you when you eyebrows furrow at his praise. John arches an eyebrow himself and you can feel the heat and anger in his gaze. You bit another laugh down when you see Andrew wilt.  
“Y/N I thought I told you not to show back up here again; if you think playing around instead of studying, or stuffing whatever you can find into yourself is a better use of your time than school why bother coming in. You’re certainly not going to go very much farther beyond the next size up in your clothes if you keep that up.” Vernon turns his attention from you back to Allison who blinks up at him until he turns away shivering.

“Come on Y/N you gotta admit what Vernon said was a little funny. Like I get it was about you, but ya know he’s right. You’re not going anywhere eating like you are, I always see you with food. I mean it’s nice to see a girl eating but there are extreme’s either way you know.” You roll your eyes at Andrew and feel John’s arms pulling you back into his chest.  
“You got shit to say to my girl?”  
“Nothing you shouldn’t be telling her. Besides already said it; she knows it either way. Can’t hide the truth.” Andrew grins and John scowls.  
“How can you be friends with him.” He grumbles and you shrug.  
“If I’m friends with him than its one less person teasing me to my face.” His eyes widen in surprised and annoyance.

“And what do you call what just happened? Small talk?” You nudge his arm. back towards the desk and empty paper he’d been given.  
“Fine.” He snaps almost shoving you away before smirking, making eye contact with you before leaning over towards Claire.  
“Hey Claire, you busy?”You wrinkle your nose and turn your chair back to Andrew making a point of leaning slightly too far over onto your desk. You swear you can feel John glaring at Andrew with how his eyes are suddenly anywhere but you despite the fact you’re both talking about the history assignment you need to work on.

The rest of the day passes in similar fashion before one of them decides to turn it into a practical group therapy session post weed jailbreak from John’s locker. You still aren’t talking to him and you can feel whatever anger he’s had has turned to him sulking. You nudge his shoulder before you ask what’s wrong.  
“Nothin’ it’s good you’re getting friendly with Andrews, he’s probably leagues better for you anyways.” You sigh letting him continue his pity party of one as he mopes and drags himself through the mud. You stay silent through all of it.  
“Well.” He mumbles face set with a glum smile.

“As much as I’m sure everyone enjoyed your tirade about how shit you are cause of your piss poor excuse for a dad, I didn’t nor do I think any of that is true. Do you really think Andrew is better than you for me? Lets not forget he calls me a pig just as much as Claire, just as much as Veron when they all can get away with it.”  
“I know I just.” You arch an eyebrow and he grins slightly before he leans forward kissing you.  
“I’m not mad at you.”  
“I didn’t expect you to be?” You smile at him and he sighs resting his forehead against yours.  
“You know I’m gonna have to kill all of them right?”  
“Baby, no. Not all of them. Not at once.” You grin laughing a little and he smiles softly at you.  
“So one a week good for you?”

“Maybe one every two weeks, or better yet we ignore them.”  
“And get detention again?” He grins and you laugh.  
“Ignoring people is one of the best ways to get them to leave you alone.”  
“Oh, guess I shouldn’t have ignored you earlier then.”  
“You shouldn’t have. Now you have to make it up to me.” You grin and he sighs dramatically fighting to keep a smile off his face.  
“Would cuddling help?”  
“You’ll have to risk it and find out.” His hands pull you from where you’re sitting onto his lap and he leans his head to rest on your shoulder.”  
“Bender! No physical contact! Another detention if I catch you two at it again.”  
“Are we still ignoring him?”  
“As long as we get away with it.” You grin kissing him as Vernon walks back down the hallway.


	2. John: Fat Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That scene, where John is explaining that Claire is a “fat” name, the reader decides to ignore him and takes a second to compose herself since what John said bugged her; he takes her upstairs to tell her how he feels and they make up

“It’s a fat name; face it.” John rolls his eyes as Claire huffs and you manage to slip out of the class with only Alison watching from behind her hair.  
You’re not surprised no one’s following you and you intend to wait out as much of the detention in the bathroom as you can until you can hear the faint stomping of boots towards where you’ve decided to hide.  
“Y/N.” You breathe out as John walks past the stall you’ve tucked your feet up in.  
“Y/N.” He shouts as he leaves the bathroom and you unlock the door jumping as he leans against the now closing door.

“Surprise. What’s got you all..” He trails off gesturing towards and you shrug.  
“You look miserable. What happened? Did Andrew say something dumb about your body again? I swear that piece of shit-“  
“You did.” You snap and he hesitates.  
“What John?”

“I was gonna ask if hooking up here would make you feel better but if you’re-“  
“Oh my fucking god. Christ. Fuck off.” You shove him back towards the stalls returning to the room to slide your stuff from where you were sitting next to him so you’re curled between Andrew and Brian; you can feel the anger rolling off of John when you lean closer to Andrews laughing at something he’d said. Brian looks uncomfortable but nods mumbling that John calling Claire fat was shitty especially if it assumed she was fat that you must’ve been ‘monstorus’ as Andrews joked nudging you forcing you to laugh with him just to spite John. 

“You need to stop saying shit about my girl.”  
“By the looks of earlier she’s not gonna be your girl much longer.”  
“Andrew I swear to-“ John snarls throwing his fist up and glaring. Andrew jerks back as John fakes a punch towards him.  
“John don’t be an idiot.”  
“I don’t get it Y/N what did I do?”  
“You said Claire was a fat name; what do you think about me then?”  
“Baby, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“How did you mean it then? Actually I don’t really want to hear it.”

“Can we talk without all of these guys.” He nods to the rest of the group and you roll your eyes nodding as he pulls you upstairs, fingers softly brushing yours as he pulls you onto his lap. You don’t bother fighting trying not to let your anger wavier.  
“I just; you’re not fat. I mean you; you’re not! You know I love you. I just had to get under her skin.”  
“So you joke about her weight? You gonna do that when we get in a fight next?” You narrow your eyes and John shakes his head; you try not to laugh at the panic in his eyes.  
“Y/N please just listen I-“

“I am listening you’re just not saying anything that makes up for it.”  
“Baby come on I’ll do anything you want. Anything; just name it. Please.” He hesitates moving from his lap so he can kneel head resting on your legs.  
“Please Y/N. Please.” You chew your lip and sigh.  
“Well we are in a library; not much we can do here; maybe wait till we get back home?” You smirk when his face lights up. You stand brushing off dirt and pulling your shirt and skirt slightly straighter. You roll your eyes when you catch him trying to glimpse under your skirt.  
“You’re on thin ice John. Be careful where your eyes wander.”  
“Can’t hep how beautiful you are baby.”  
“Mmm you sure its me you’re looking at?”  
“If you own the underwear its technically you I’m looking at.”  
“That is true, if I was wearing any.” You shrug walking off and laugh when he trips over the chair to scramble after you.  
“Wait really?”

“If you’re not an asshole for the rest of however long this detention is going to be.” You trail off and he grins face lighting up.  
“I’ll be so good you’ll think I’m Brian.”  
“Oh that’s too good John I dunno if you can pull that off; I mean Brian is probably the biggest goody two shoes in existence.”  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Do you want it to be?”


	3. John: Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween AU: John likes to mess with reader cause she’s like Jekyll & Hyde and he likes to see how she changes, but she hates changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written based on a halloween challenge I hosted on my tumblr

“You know it’s not that big of a deal.” Claire rolls her eyes as you scowl at her.  
“Coming from a Siren that’s rich all you gotta do is sing to humans and they love you.”  
“Allison is in the same boat as you. Half the people can’t stand her.”  
“Half the people can’t see her; she’s a ghost.” Andrew snickers and you roll your eyes shivering as you can feel your Jekyll side slipping out.  
“And what would you know, a hairless werewolf, the first of your kind. Does your skin wrinkle up like a bulldog when you change?” You laugh pointing to Andrews bare face, and can see John’s grin stretching the stitching around his mouth.  
“Careful John, wouldn’t want you popping anymore stitches, you’re horrible at sewing and I don’t really feel in the mood for helping.”  
“Aww come on Y/N you know you love me, well at least half of you does.” He winks and you scowl.

“Top or bottom half?” Brain cackles when Andrews bursts out laughing.  
“How can you tell, makes sense she has to be that big with two selves inside her.” He manages between gasped laughter.  
“They have a point you know.” John means it as a joke but you can feel the Jekyll side of yourself prickling under your skin.  
“Oh come on I just settled back on t-“  
“But it’s so easy to rile you up all I gotta do is complain how your Hyde side is too much of a goody two shoes for you Jekyll side to corrupt and your Jekyll side is too much of a pussy to actually corrupt anyone let alone the other part of you. Ahah see.” He grins as you snap and snarl Jekyll settling onto your bones and face too comfortably.

“Will you piss off you creation of corpses.”  
“Oh wow never called me that before.” He laughs and you snarl shaking your head.  
“You’re disgusting! You’re so horrible!”  
“You hate me? That what you gonna say next? We both know you love me, somewhere in there.” You swallow shaking your head when you can feel a headache bubbling forth as your Jekyll side relents control of you and your fingers nervously dance over John’s arm, where he’s picking at a loose thread.  
“Let me. You’re never any good at stitching up this, especially with your non-dominant hand.”

“I’m ambidextrous; my dad did something right when he made me.” You hum in response pulling out the sewing kit you keep in your bag.  
“This is gonna hurt, I don’t have anything to numb it this time.” Your voice falters worriedly and John’s free hand brushes your hair. He doesn’t even grimaces as you lace the needle and thread through his skin. You don’ say anything despite Allison’s figure hovering over you and John; you know she’s only doing it to protect both of you as Claire has decided to practice her singing which usually leads to at least on of the others being ensnared. Something about Allison seems to bounce back her powers and you make a point of taking longer than necessary to stitch John up so he won’t be pulled under.  
“You don’t need to do that for me you know.”  
“The stitching?”

“The loitering so I don’t have to listen to her singing.”  
“Someone has to look out for you, god knows self preservation is the only thing your dad forgot to add.” John shrugs and you run your finger over the stitches on his neck.  
“He threaten you again the other night?” He nods and you sigh bumping your forehead against his.  
“You know I can scare him if you need, since he thinks I’m just a Hyde descendant. He doesn’t know about the Jekyll part, most people don’t.”  
“You don’t need to do that for me.”  
“I want to; if you want.”  
-“Come on Y/N. You know its easier just to give into Jekyll, Just suck it up and let it loose; you’re more fun that way.” Brain grins and you narrow your eyes about to respond before Andrew nods enthusiastically  
“You’re better as Jekyll anyways; you even look better. Come on Bender tell her how much better she is when she lets loose, even the werewolf and zombie agree; doesn’t our resident frankenstein’s creation agree?”  
“Y/N; you don’t mind this do you?” You shake your head trying your best to keep Jekyll under your skin.  
”I just don’t want to be around anyone y’all understand?”  
“What’s going on Y/N?”

“What isn’t? anytime I’m around anyone they’re constantly trying to figure out ‘which one i am’ or they assume I’m Jekyll and try to stay away from and do you know how many fat jokes I get form everyone who sees me?”  
“Babe, you know I don’t think that about you? I don’t care how you look you’re beautiful to me; I may not be the best base, considering how many dead people I’m made of but I like to think my opinion is worth more considering how many people i’m made up of.” He grins and you can’t help the faint smile.  
“There’s my girl.”  
“Don’t you want to know which one?” You question and he shakes his head.  
“Doesn’t matter you’re mine either way.”


	4. John: Spooky Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Pt 2

You don’t look up from the room you’ve hidden in. You can hear your parents fighting and can feel Jekyll’s fingers brushing your hair.

“What’s wrong dear?” She hums and you try to move away from her breathing. You know it’s just your own breath; you and Jekyll aren’t separate and there’s no avoiding that or changing it. You don’t look up to the mirror that’s been cracked from when you let Jekyll take control.

“I live inside you; I vow that they’ll never be able to seperate Jekyll and Hyde.” You cringe at Jekyll’s voice and shove yourself off of the bed to slide out your window; you’re surprised to see John Bender standing in front of your house with a sad expression on his face.

“Hey Y/N.”

“Hey John.” he doesn’t say anything and you don’t; you both start to walk and manage to keep pace with each other despite the fact all you want to do is run until you collapse and you can see how John limps to keep up with you; you turn sharply and can see him stumble to follow you to the playground you used to frequent.

You’re both curled in the tunnel you’d used to hide in; you chuckle at the memory.

“What?”

“You remember that time we were here; and I didn’t have a good grip on Jekyll; you scared me while I was in the tunnel and I came out the other end as Jekyll and you tried to convince Claire that the tunnel was the source of my powers.” You laugh a little before frowning.

“Not like I have control now.” You grip your own arms and hiss slightly.

“Come on Y/N; it’s alright; I know you won’t hurt me.”

“Jekyll will. Always does.” You mumble from where your head is resting on your knees.

“You won’t hurt me Y/N.” John assure and you snap your head up.

“I never said I would! Jekyll will! She always hurts what I love; always!” you can hear the growl in your voice and sigh trying to calm yourself down.

“You were limping; what happened?” You distract yourself focusing on John and any help you can give him.

“It was nothing; just the usual decay; dad needs to get me some new parts; but he’s telling me I have to grab what I want; which since it’s my leg; I can’t exactly walk; let alone run or jump the wall in the graveyard. So for now i’ll just- Y/N no!” He shouts as you dart out of the tunnel and run towards the graveyard. You know John can’t catch you’ not with how badly he was hiding the limp he had.

You’re nervous stepping into the graveyard; you can spot the area where they leave parts for patch jobs for the few undead that roam the town; you sort through the leg’s finding one that seems close enough and tuck it under your arms.

” Stop squirming!” You snap but have no actual threat behind your words John grins; your fingers shoving the jeans he was wearing farther up.

“I don’t understand why your dad had to go and give you a freaking upper thigh attachment; right above the knee would have been so much easier; you would be able to do it yourself.”

“Don’t deny you love it.” He grins and you jab the needle into him slightly harder than normal.

“You know you do; what’s got you so hung up on me; when I showed up at school everyone avoided me. Did you know me before I was this?” he gestures to the scar running on his face and you shake your head.

“No; you were someone; when you died; well when most of you did; we saw; it was over the news; no one claimed your body; no one was going to; something about you being guilty of some crime; but your dad; your dad stepped up; we all knew what he was planning; wanting to bring back his real son; you were the test subject; according to rumors.”

John laughs grinning.

“Nah; I mean that’s true; my old man wanted to bring back his real son; and yeah I did some real shady things in my past life; but those are the same story; i ran away from home; stole whenever i could; stole a car; hotwired it and drove out of town; car crash; got sent back here to the morgue; dad came and bailed me out like always.” You wait for him to laugh; to explain away the joke but he doesn’t just watching as you freeze; your hands gripping the leg you’ve finished attaching as he was talking.

“You’re serious?” Your hand moves from pulling his jeans down to cup his face and he shakes a little laughing.

“Well yeah; I mean you’re serious when you say your parents cause your split.” His hand threads through your hair and you curl into yourself slightly.

“Well yeah but that was just them threatening me and- wow okay yeah that’s bad.”

“We both have shitty beginnings, reasons for us to be monsters; but we don’t have to be that.”

“When did you get so philosophical then?”

“Halfway between falling in love with you and actually dating you.”


	5. John: Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's, being from a long line of magic hunters is on the hunt for a fae while in detention

Magic wasn’t uncommon and it wasn’t like you had to hide yourself. It was of course strongly advised and you were normally good about keeping your magic in check but once in a while you just had to let it out; it wasn’t healthy to keep so much bottled in. Of course your decision to prank Vernon by dousing every article of clothing he had in the scent of boiled eggs wasn’t the kindest but you couldn’t help yourself with how happy everyone looked when the teachers forced him to leave and refused to let him back in the school until he’d changed. Of course he’d figured out it was you; you were convinced he was Fae himself but it was rude to ask, not to mention you weren’t keen on the idea of exposure to him.

“I’d ask what you’re doing here but I’m guessing everyone knows about the egg issue by now.” John Bender grins from where he leans against the railing you’ve perched on.  
“And you? I’m guessing it’s just from being an asshole?”  
“Fire alarm; again.”  
“Again again? Can’t the teachers get in trouble for sending you to detention one too many times?”  
“I was tryin’ to flush out, uhh, prank a couple people.”  
“Flush out? Were you hoping one of those girls you have your eye on was gonna get soaked?”  
“Magic.”  
“There’s magic at the school?”  
“No, someone in the school has it.”  
“I’m sure plenty of people do.”  
“Not people; the Fae.”  
“Fae?” You figure playing dumb is the best course of action, he nods before you’re all herded into the classroom to wait out your Saturday.

“So you hear John believes in Fae.” You laugh and everyone stays quiet watching you.  
“What? Oh come on you don’t all believe in the Fae right?”  
“We do; John’s entire family are hunters.”  
“Like actual magic hunters?” You turn watching him strike a match on his teeth.  
“Yeah, you need something magical killed I’m your guy.” You nod dumbly trying not to panic, you can feel your wings pulsing and shifting under your skin before you mumble some excuse before sprinting out of the classroom. You unfurl your wings curling them around you as you squeeze yourself into a corner of an empty room and let your wings flutter and block your vision.  
“Gotcha.” You peer from between your wings to see John smirking at you teeth gleaming.

“I didn’t think it was you Y/N. I really had hope it wouldn’t be you. Course I didn’t think I’d get stuck here, stuck like this.”  
“You have magic?” You tilt your head your wings tucking themselves behind you.  
“Not enough to fix this.” He shrugs and you watch him pull his jacket off and you can see the chain like imprints that loop his skin, you assume the lock, the burn from the magic that sealed him into it is on his chest. He grins laughing a little.  
“I’m not going to take my shirt of Y/N no matter how cute you look staring at me like you’re trying to figure out if it’s a trick. I’m not Fae; I won’t trick you.”  
“Then what do you need me for, if not my magic?”

“You wings will get me freedom, they’ve been after a pair of Fae wings for centuries, I’m just the next in line to fail I guess.”  
“You have me trapped here, away from my magic, I’m weak, you could easily take them. You wouldn’t fail.” He laughs again and you frown.  
“You really think I can hurt you? That I’d be able to live with myself if I did?”  
“Well I assumed you’d be free; me being wingless has nothing to do with your freedom.”  
“Why would I trade your freedom for mine?”  
“Because you’re more important to yourself than I am to you.”  
“And what do you know of what I value?” He snaps and you laugh flaring your wings out letting them shift and shimmer in the light.  
“I need not know what you value; your wants and desires mean nothing to me.” He sounds bitter when he speaks after you.  
“And what would a Fae know of a mortals desires?”

“You desire flesh. Not the way the others of your line do.” Your voice softens and your hand brushes his cheek.  
“You desire me; but not to harm.”  
“Never to harm.” He echoes and you worry the magic you’re using to peer into his head is warping his own thoughts. His hand reaches for yours and you note he doesn’t move to draw a weapon; or any sort of defense; his hand just runs up your arm, fingers brushing against your neck you lean closer cocking your head at him.

“What do you want John?” He furrows his brow eyes tracing down his own scared arms, following the pattern of chains and you watch as his eyes flow up your skin, against your wings and resting to meet your eyes.  
“You.”


	6. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a line from a previous request; reimagining it as a John/Reader

You hadn’t been expecting detention to lead to finding your soulmate but here you were lounging on a chair staring at resident bad boy John Bender who was flat on his ass from falling of the chair after you had quipped.

“Maybe if you weren’t riding your own dick so much you’d actually have a chance with dating someone.” You were waiting for some sort of response but you weren’t enjoying the realization of what had come out of his mouth.

“Ride mine.” The words scrawled across your stomach in half legible writing. he grins back; with you stunned into silence it reset his usual thought process.

Brain grins like he just found his own soulmate; but Allison’s hand slaps over his mouth before he can say anything. Claire smirks and nudges her heel over John’s stomach.

“Looks like you two will have some catching up to do. You think it’s true about soulmates feeling each others pain?”Claire laughs and you can see John wince when her heel digs in.

“Are you-” Vernon doesn’t finish before you’re all scrambling back into your seats while he smirks.

“Y/N; Bender. you both sort out that out at home. We don’t condone soulmate bonding on school time.”

“But sir; it’s detention and-” Andrew grins but cuts himself off when Vernon glares.

“If you want more detention by all means continue.” Vernon grins and you scoff.

“What was that Y/N?”

“Don’t be mean to him! He’s my soulmate! If anyone you should be mean to it’s me; i spoke first.”

“Well then you won’t mind serving another three Saturdays then.”

“Three?” John frowns and Vernon grins.

“You can serve the fourth together.”


End file.
